Traverse Dawn: Subject 1: Dante
by Arukune
Summary: Dante is a guy of all trades during his entire year stuck in the world of Remnant. But what events has he changed during the past year and 5 months? Join Dante during his short lived days as both a wanderer and a mercenary.


**(A/N)I do not own any video game characters or anime characters. I only own the OCs that embody these characters. I don't own DMC, WATCH_DOGS, Transformers, or RWBY.**

 **Mission** **1** : Rude Awakening.

The sound of raindrops made a tiny melody throughout the night sky in the city of Vale. Neon signs humming with buildings higher than an average hotel, with many lights on signifying the presence of its occupants. Yet when the sun rises, the beauty of this city becomes more colorful and wonderful.

But there are many things that were invisible to the naked eye if one were to look hard enough. Crime, discrimination, damnation, and vice. This was only the tip of the iceberg.

Outside the walls of the kingdom lies the creatures of Grimm. monsters that are attracted by negative emotions. But there were more than just Grimm than meets the eye. Another thing is Imaginites. Creatures formed through bleak and corrupted imagination. And then there are Ascended. Humans or Faunus that have a sudden lust of power, that once their image of an Imaginite is born, they might start imagining many horrible abominations, that they too can be an Imaginite if their mind is strong enough. They can blend with the populace and no one would bat an eye. Except for one young man.

"Do you know who I am?! 'cause I know exactly who you are, Gilver!" Sol made an attempt to give an upwards slash towards Gilver Redgrave.

Gilver simply made a sidestep to the left as the sword of its owner passed by. He retaliated by giving a punch to the stomach of his opponent. Gilver had a bit of flamboyance to his appearance. He wore a hooded long coat which was black in color and red on the inside. He wore a simple red button up dress shirt and dark red worn jeans. Black combat boots and black gloves with only the thumb and index finger parts were cut to be half fingerless gloves. His angelic white hair flowing in the wind, as well as his piercing blue eyes looking towards his attacker.

"Just give it up Sol!" Replied Gilver, giving his attacker a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Never! You always thought you were better than anyone, and you are so full of yourself. Well no more! That is going to change today!" Sol said, dodging away from the kicks and punches while staring down at Gilver across the alley they were fighting in.

If you're gonna fight, fight! don't talk!" Gilver sped towards his opponent and gave many punches towards Sol all the while Sol dodged as many as he could. He eventually started to get tired. But he couldn't lose here! Not today.

"It's over Sol." Gilver said

"No, not yet!" Sol said, all the while he started having spasms everywhere. A light blinded Gilver for a bit. And what stood in Sol's place was a hulking figure, a body of blue with the head having horns and scale like skin in various parts of its body acting as body armor. And along with it Sol's mind died and is now replaced with a monster. Huge claws on his hands and feet. He sprung from his position towards Gilver.

Gilver dodged it's fierce strikes, all the while he draws out two handguns an Ebony colored and Ivory colored. He shot both guns in rapid succession. The amount of rate of fire was similar to that of a regular machine gun.

Gilver had tired out the monster that was once Sol, and now that monster had various bullet holes leaking purple blood. The creature gave out one last roar before speeding towards Gilver, hoping to catch him with another claw swipe. Gilver was quick in firing his ivory handgun towards the monster's head before dissolving into nothing.

Gilver then put away his handgun and started walking away from the alleyway and emerging from it to the somewhat shady parts of Vale.

 **[Junior's]**

Gilver Sat himself down on one of the bar stools that were available. he would hang around this bar usually after doing the things he did and after a tough mission as a mercenary. He wouldn't drink the alcohol though, he would always ask for a lemon lime soda and at times a strawberry sundae. It was times like these where he can truly relax. The bar itself was a very good place for many people nearby wanting to have a good time, relax or party. And this place was no stranger to many incidents.

The owner of said bar, Hei Xiong, or Junior as many people refer to him as, approached Gilver.

"You seem pretty tired. Rough one tonight?" he asked

"Like usual. And apparently someone wanted to interrupt my mission. Like always." Gilver replied.

"Sol? What you do to him?" Junior asked

"...I set him free." Gilver said.

It didn't take much for Junior to realize what Gilver did. For many months since Gilver came, he has had encounters with these Imaginites and Ascended. If one of his henchmen acted strange, he would ask Gilver to investigate and more times than not, it was always an Ascended that has made the henchmen a monster.

The two people talked all night until morning came. Gilver went out and walked to a nearby motel. In times like these, he wouldn't want able to stay in one place for long. It's a wonder why the Headmaster of Beacon Academy hasn't even found him yet. Either Gilver was very good at not attracting attention to himself, or that the Headmaster is just patiently waiting for his time to come and see him. He went and registered and received his key to his room.

Once he opened his room, he was met with an average motel room. a single bed on one side, with a dresser on the other with a flat screen holo display. a shower room at the far end with a window to look outside. He sat himself down and fished out a smartphone out of his pocket. He saw a notification from one of his friends and teammates. He opened it up and started reading it.

 **[Junior's]**

After a day spent at the hotel, Gilver went back to Junior's humble abode to grab a quick drink. Apparently, Gilver was tasked by his friend that he will be getting a ride on a cruise ship to Atlas. It is believed that there is an unknown object he must recover. In two weeks time, he can have enough time to relax before the cruise. Right now, just as he went into the club/bar, he noticed Junior getting annoyed and pressed on by a young and blonde loud women. She wore a brown jacket with a yellow top with a burning heart insignia yellow bracelets cling to both wrists. she wore black shorts revealing her legs that leave little to the imagination. she wore a skirt that could only cover the back of her while, brown boots and orange socks. Her long blonde hair reaching towards her back and purple eyes. currently she was trying to get information out of Junior. And in the process, she was loud enough to the point where every civilian in the club and bar were looking at her in disdain.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" replied Junior, aggravated due to the blonde bimbo pestering him and threatening him.

"...Aww I was just kidding! Come on. let's just kiss and make up okay?" The blonde bimbo said with a sicken sweet voice. In reality, She wanted to beat this guy up for not giving her information. If she didn't, she'll get it another way. She always does.

But what she didn't account for, was for a foreign object being held towards the back of her head. She could feel that it was a gun getting pointed at her head. She froze a bit after hearing the voice behind it.

"You know, for a young gal like yourself, people around the shady parts of this area would do anything to kidnap you." Gilver said. "You aren't even at the right age to drink. And you shouldn't either. You shouldn't even threaten someone who has said he doesn't know about anything at the moment, right when he's trying his best to provide the best service to his patrons!" Gilver continued after giving a subtle push towards the blondie's head.

If Yang were to try and dodge, she wouldn't be able to have time to escape the trajectory of the bullet. No doubt she could feel that this guy wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in her head. Even with Aura, she would still die with a bullet to the head. She had no other options but to comply with what this guy said. He sounded a bit like her age, if only two years older than her.

"Now stand up, and turn around." Gilver said. She complied with her hands up and turned around. But instead of seeing down the barrel of a gun, she saw the guy's index and middle finger along with his thumb making a finger gun motion at her.

She was surprised and angry at what she witnessed. She was fooled into cooperating with a guy who had white hair and looked very handsome. But him pointing a finger gun at her? She was so going to pound this guy to the ground.

Gilver lowered his finger gun and his hardened glare was enough to deter Yang for a little bit.

"By the looks of your attire, you seem to be a huntress in training. Well, if you kept doing what you were doing, I'm afraid you would have had your butt kicked and expelled from the academy." Gilver said

Yang tried to give a swift punch while at the same time her bracelets turned into her shotgun gauntlets. Once the punch was close enough she had a look of shock after witnessing what happened that never happened before.

He held her fist in his hand.

Thanks to her look of shock, Gilver had enough time to twist her arm and get behind her and held her arm on an arm lock while she grunted in pain.

"Look around. Look at the people in front of you." Gilver said

She looked, and she saw many of the patrons of the bar and club, giving her disapproving looks and looks of disdain. She widen her eyes in shock at what she had done.

"Now you see what you caused? If you have gotten any further, someone would report this to the police, it could even lose your chance at being a huntress!" Gilver's words hit her hard like a train. She wasn't thinking about her actions. But then again, this guy blew her chance at getting information on her mother. But Junior knew nothing, and she was thinking of burning this club down. Her arm hold was loosened and was eventually set free.

"Get out of this place, and you will never come back here to drink or get information again." Gilver said in monotone while pointing his finger towards the front doors.

Yang reluctantly complied and walked towards the door while the patrons' eyes were set on her, making her feel bad all her actions. Right as she made it to the front, she turned her head and looked at Gilver.

"Just who are you?" Yang said.

"...Gilver." he replied.

She then gave a slight smile. "perhaps we can fight again sometime?" She said.

Gilver only shrugged while only giving a tiny smile while she went out.

He went to the bar, sat down, and asked for a lemon lime soda. after that, everything went back to normal.

'ugh...This is gonna be a long two weeks.' Gilver thought.

 **Mission End.**

 **Time Rank: S**

 **Style Rank: SS**

 **Grade:SSStylish.**


End file.
